Hermione's cum
by Hogworts Hogworts hoggyworts
Summary: about the horny golden trio
1. Hermione's wetness

ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONGS TO JK ROWLING. I AM WRITING THIS ONLY FOR FUN.

This is my first fanfiction,so pls don't judge me for any spelling mistakes, wrong grammar or wrong storyline.

This story will contain emotions,sex,masterbation, adolescent problems, sex toys, strong love, chrushes , dark side of Hogwarts etc.

THIS IS NOT JUST SEX !!! IT CONTAINS STORY .

THIS IS NOT JUST SEX !!! IT CONTAINS STORY .

THIS IS NOT JUST SEX !!! IT CONTAINS STORY .

This is story about the golden trio and some more characters after the Prisoner Of Azkaban.

=

After saying goodbye to Harry and Ron Hermione goes with her parents to her home. Back at Hogwarts she was freaking about a different sensation in her vagina , a whiteish liquid which usually came out of her pink pussy during sleep , her round perky boobs were increasing in size , extra hair was growing on her Virginia. After some days passed when she was at her home her father told her about the new internet they had in their house. Her father told her that how she can find anything on the web, how useful it is and how to use it. (for reading fanfics )

That evening when both of her parents had gone to their joint clinic she switched on the computer which had a beautiful flower as wallpaper then she started the tab just like her dad told her but she forgot what to do. after that accidently she clicked on history tab ,when she found that there was nothing except old searches she closed the browser and reopened it then she saw the type here option and clicked on it and typed all the different fealings she was having . Then after a few seconds she understood that she was having puberty . As she was studious so she started surfing the net about puberty .In one website she found that to release the tension she should masterbate . At first she didn't understood

what this ment but then she searched about masterbation and came all the dirty pictures and videos. first she was terrified about seeing naked men and women and was afraid that if her dad saw this then what will he say. then she remembered about the history tab and the remove button in it . So she typed on the net how to masterbate at first came videos like how to rub your penis then she understood that men have a different organ for pissing. so she searched how to masterbate for girls. she found a video

on how to masterbate for first time girls .she clicked on it and it played . in the video there was a naked woman with rather large boobs but she liked it .the woman in the video said follow my every instructions if you want to masterbathe. then

_woman: first close the door and remove all your clothes._

Hermione did as instructed. first she closed the door and then removed her long cotton shirt and threw it on the ground then she removed her pink blouse and her 32C pink bra, exposing her perky boobs with pink nipples to the air releasing them from uncomfortability.then she removed her jeans exposing her beautiful pink pantie she removed it slowly exposing her beautiful pink lickable pussy and her tight ass hole.

_woman:now sit on the floor with your legs wide opened_.

Hermione did as instructed.

_woman:now slowly press your boobs and play with your nipples_

Hermione cuped both her boobs and pressed them then she twisted her nipples like the woman was doing in the video.

_woman: now take one hand and rub your pussy and with the other keep __massaging_

_your boobs._

Hermione took her right hand and started rubbing her pussy.

_woman:is your pussy getting wet? reply me_

Hermione said yes

_woman: now i want to insert one finger inside your pussy_

then hermione took her index finger and putted it into her pussy .first a Little bit then more and more as the woman was doing. currently Hermione was at the seventh sky. she had never felt so good in her life not even in obtaining full marks.

_woman:now I want you to take those fingers out and aannnd lick them. they will taste very good._

At first Hermione was afraid but then she thought that it is the produce of her own body so it can not harm her. so slowly slowly she took her fingers up in air and near her mouth and she smelled it. it smelled different from any other thing she had ever smelled even pollyjuice potion.she opened her beautiful mouth and forced her two fingers inside and licked them.it was the tastiest thing

she had ever tasted . she again inserted her finger in her wet pussy and licked it even though the woman in the video didn't told her to do so.

_woman:now, you see that top part of your pussy, that round structure covered by some layers of skin.it is your clitoris, the most pleasure providing point in your body.rub it like i am doing._

slowly slowly like the woman was doing Hermione rubbed her clit . she was going to cum the first time in her life.then she picked up pase like the woman was doing.

_woman: now I think the you are going to cum now .a whitish liquid will come out of your pussy and i want you to cup it in your hands . don't let a single drop fell down and after you will cum your body will force you to stop but don't stop then, keep on doing like I will be.only 1% of the sluts will be able to do what I am gonna do._

at first Hermione didn't understood the meaning of sluts but she ignored it as she was in the atmosphere of total pleasure. as Hermione likes to top in everything therefore she had total determination in her mind that she would be in the 1%.

_woman: __now with left hand play with your clit and insert two or three fingers of your right hand in your pussy._

Hermionedid as instructed she played with her clit and inserted in her pussy.

she was at the verge of cuming.

_woman: now i am not going to tell you what to do just copy what i am going to do._

**_the woman inserted three of her fingers in her non virgin pussy and cumed . with her other hand she collected all her cum and licked the hànd and then played with the cum in her mouth she gargled it an then swallowed it . while with the other hand she kept on rubbing her pussy until she squirted._**

Hermione's mouth was wide open she couldn't understood what the woman was doing. she reversed the clip and followed.

Hermione inserted four of her fingers in her tight virgin pussy and cumed in an instant and with the other hand she collected it and licked it and played with her cum in her mouth and swallowed it _(she liked her cum's taste better than pre cum's)_.and with the other hand she kept on rubbing until she squirited all over the computer.

she was shocked with what her body did just now. she instantly stood up and wore

her clothes and cleared the mess she had made on the computer table with the swift of her wand.

then she cleared the history on the computer. she was still shaking with her first cum and squirt in her life. she switched off the computer and walked back to her room an slept.

**_please review guys and girls ._**


	2. Dudley's training

ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONGS TO JK ROWLING. I AM WRITING THIS ONLY FOR FUN.

This story will contain emotions,sex,masterbation, adolescent problems, sex toys, strong love, chrushes , dark side of Hogwarts etc.

THIS IS NOT JUST SEX !!! IT CONTAINS STORY .

THIS IS NOT JUST SEX !!! IT CONTAINS STORY .

THIS IS NOT JUST SEX !!! IT CONTAINS STORY .

Harry was also having the same fealings as Hermione . His hair was going ,his penis was going and his body was becoming muscular. He was increasingly gaping on other girl's private parts especially hermione and ginny's .

After departing from the 9 like the usuall every year routine harry remained most of the time in his rotten room after returning to pivet drive.several days passed away just like that ,but in the mid of his holidays Aunt Petunia and uncle Dursley had to go out for a funeral. Uncle Dursley's cousin sister had died. thus Harry and Dudley was left at home.

harry went out from his room after what seemed like half a year. he went downstairs just to feal his freedom.when he went downstairs and opened the door of the living room he saw Dudley playing with his thick and small penis. a vintage sex video was being played on the tv_. _Dudley was taken aback .his face turned red, out of shame as well as fear because when last Time Aunt pentunia saw him staring at a girls boobs she gave him nice long spankies. which kept his ass red for a fortnight.

Harry asked dudley what the hell he was doing in the room , why is he naked and what on Dumbledore's Beard! he is doing with his pissing organ and what oh Merlin's! what the hell is on tv.

Dudley started crying .after his child hood when Dudley was 12 when they had gone to the zoo Harry had never seen him crying. Dudley wore his pants back up and switched off the tv and landed flat on harry's feet and asked him that will he tell Aunt Petunia about this.

harry didn't understood what Dudley ment by asking will you tell this to aunt petunia

harry made a confused face.

_Dudley : don't tell me that you freaks don't know about sex and masterbation._

_harry:what?????_

_Dudley :ok so you don't know what I was doing . I was masterbating._

for the first time in Harry's life Dudley spoke kindly.

harry:_masterbating what is this._

_Dudley : is extrahair not growing over your_

_is your penis not growing aren't you thinking about girls all the time??._

Dudley was correct harry's hair was going ,his penis was going and his body was becoming muscular. He was increasingly gaping on other girl's private parts.

harry: (with a shameful face ) _yes, it is correct._

_Dudley : well to stop thinking about girls I do this ._

_harry: what you do??_

_Dudley : oh bitch._

_harry:what?_

_Dudley: nothing._

_Dudley: i masterbate.do you want to?_

_harry: firstly I don't know what is masterbation and second I won't do it with you._

_Dudley: masterbation is the process of rubbing your penis, giving pleasure to you, and at last cumming. during cumming a white liquid will come out of your penis and you eat it and if you masterbathe with someone else , the person who will cum first has to eat the other's cum with the other person's dick in His mouth._

Harry was terrified by this idea.

_Dudley: and you will do it with me ._

_you know you should not see someone masterbation until you are not masterbating with the person._

Dudley removes his pants and shows harry his red ass with red spankee marks.

_Dudley: yesterday when I had gone to my friend's house, he was masterbating in his room and I saw him doing that. when he asked me to masterbate with him i denied. so he told his mother and she spanked me for an hour. spankee is slapping someone else's ass as punishment. well of course you won't be knowing this because you are a freak who has no parents._

harry was filled with anger when Dudley said this.

_Dudley: now do you want to get spanked by aunt petunia or will you masterbathe._

Harry's mind seemed to get fooged he was not able to choose either to believe Dudley or not.

Dudley: oh it will be fun .see i have a video on tv we will watch it together.

harry still not moved until dudley grabbed his dick and squeezed his balls tightly.

harry screamed.

_Dudley : i will only leave it if you promise to keep your fucking wood stick away and would not reject what ever i will like to do._

pain overcoming his mind harry said ok

he knew that he had said something wrong .

dudley let go his balls and asked harry to keep his wood stick (_wand_) in the stairs and come back.

harry didn't kept his wand in the stairs but in the doorway and came back to the room.as he entered the room he saw that Dudley has changed the video tape ,in this video one slave whore was licking his master's dick and Dudley was stroking his dick while sitting on the couch.he asked harry to come and sit with him harry sat and was trying hard not to look at Dudley's dick or the tv. Dudley again grabbed harry's balls and asked him to sniff his dick. Dudley was squeezing harry's balls so hard that harry felt that they were going to explode. so harry had to sniff Dudley's dick . Dudley still didn't left harry's

balls but ordered him to suck his dick until he cumed.

instead of sucking harry punched Dudley's big balls and squeezed them causing him to roar in pain and leaving harry's balls.

now harry was in charge so he ordered Dudley's to lick harry's dick until harry cumed and he told him that if Dudley will try to grab harry's balls harry will pull Dudley's balls.

now Dudley's plan was kicked on him. he thought that he will make harry lick his dick and will cum in his mouth but now it is quite opposite.

harry was fealing a bit bad and disgusting

for Dudley that how can anyone do such thing but still he enjoyed Dudley sucking his dick and the fealing of his big balls in his hand. he didn't knew what pleasures he was going to feal when will cum.

he still didn't let go of Dudley's balls.

Dudley was hating to suck someone's dick

and being gay. Dudley even tried to bite Harry's dick but as he tried Harry pulled his balls .

_harry : don't act smart Dudley and suck it correctly and tell me what will happen when I will cum._

_Dudley,his body roaring in pain :a white liquid will come out and you will feal many pleasures._

_harry :ok .so make me cum fast .as soon you will make me cum i will leave your balls._

Dudley sucked as fast as he could copying the techniques the slave was using in the video. within seconds harry cummed straight into Dudley's mouth and while cumming he ordered Dudley to eat it like that slave had done. harry had never felt so good in his life. his brain was cleared of all the thoughts about girls and unknowingly he left Dudley's soar red balls.

Dudley took the opportunity and grabbed Harry's empty balls, he has restrained harry's cum in his mouth and ordered harry to open his mouth. Harry didn't opened his mouth so Dudley pulled harry's balls causing a great pain to Harry. so Harry at last opened his mouth then Dudley split all the cum and his slavia in Harry's mouth.

harry actually liked the taste of his own cum. then Dudley with one had pulled Harry's balls and with other closed harry's nose and mouth. harry tried his best to get out of Dudley's grip but he lost and had to eat his own cum.

then Dudley dragged harry out of the room by pulling him from his balls. Dudley found Harry's wand kept in the doorway he picked it up with trembling hands and then dragged harry back to the living room

Dudley sat on the sofa and ordered harry to suck Dudley's dick.harry refused so Dudley left Harry's balls and took his wand .

_Dudley:will you suck or will you see it breaking._

harry tried to grab his wand but Dudley restrained him.then Dudley started to bend it slowly.

_harry:ok._

harry started sucking Dudley's dick very fast so fast that it started hurting Dudley.

Dudley slammed harry in his face and ordered harry to suck his dick very slowly, just like the slave in the video was doing.

harry actually liked sucking Dudley's dick he started mimicking the slut in the video.

he sucked the tip while jurking the base.

he then sucked Dudley's balls. then he took Dudley's both balls in his mouth and sucked.then he licked the shaft.then he gave deepthroat. harry tried to suck Dudley's whole dick but always gagged, then when Harry again tried Dudley pressed Harry's head against his dick for at least half a minute.

this turned Dudley on. he was at the verge of cumming. he stood up and started jerking his dick and harry sat below with tongue out like the slut.

soon Dudley


End file.
